Merry Christmas Baby
by NoCapeNoCrown
Summary: Oh I had to write it! Olivia going to the Bahamas for Christmas with the mystery man! Oh please let it be David Haden please! He's the hottest man she's had on that damn show! ;) Obviously this is an Olivia/David one shot!


**Lovies, I had to write it! Hope you O/D fans like this lil' one shot. **

**I know, I know now get back to writing "She and I"! **

"Sand in places it shouldn't be?" He grinned as he stepped in behind her under the shower spray.

Olivia grinned as she impatiently captured his lips to hers.

"I think this dark purple color is my new favorite color." He said playfully, pulling down the straps of her bathing suit, and his mouth now against her bare shoulder.

She grinned.

Her wet bathing suit hit the shower floor, and his quickly followed.

"I really did have sand in places it shouldn't be," he teased, taking her dark colored nipple in to his mouth.

"Me too," she answered lowly as she started to get lost in his mouth on her breast.

"Still won't stop me from rolling around in the sand with you," he said now looking up at her.

She grinned again this time kissing him more passionately, her naked body now pressing tightly against his.

He backed her against the shower wall, the cold tile quickly becoming warm against her heated skin.

He caught her right thigh in his strong hand as she lifted her leg to allow him to enter her.

A quick gasp left both of their mouths as they connected to each other.

"You feel so good," she let out in a breath as he began to push inside of her.

One of her hands gripped his back and the other his ass cheek, creating friction.

Their chests heaved against each other's.

"I've never stopped thinking about you, wanting you," he managed in between kissing her jaw line.

She moaned in approval.

"Ah ah fuck," seeped breathless from her mouth as he filled her again and again.

"Liv!" He said as he felt himself coming.

"David!"

Her head tilted back, his head buried against her shoulder as he came inside of her, as she felt him come inside of her.

They stood with shaky legs, holding each other against the shower tile, water still running down their skin as they recovered.

"Take me to bed." She said gently biting the lobe of his ear.

David kissed her before reaching to turn off the water.

He then grabbed a towel from the hook outside the shower door and swiped it down her hair and her body, and then quickly tried to dry himself off enough before getting her in to bed.

She fell softly against the sheets of the already unmade bed.

Before falling in to her, he stood between her legs admiring her body.

"You're so perfect," he said letting the tips of his fingers dance on her bare knees.

She blushed, "I'm far from perfect."

"Perfect to me."

Olivia grinned, reaching for him.

David kissed her passionately.

They actually kissed and licked and nipped sensually for the longest time. Now savoring their time together.

"I've missed you so much," she said her finger grazing down his chest.

"I've missed you," he said as he started kissing down her body, "so much."

God she was happy.

Happy here in the Bahamas, happy here with him…

David reached below her belly button with his lips, his tongue. He was taking his time kissing where his hands where holding her at each of her hips.

He looked up at Olivia, her eyes watching him, the look of content on her face.

He grinned.

She willingly let him spread her legs further apart as he kissed down her thighs.

Olivia wreathed under his mouth in anticipation.

His tongue dipped inside of her slick folds and she let out a moan that drove him even crazier.

His mouth melted to her center, his tongue lapping at her swollen clit rhythmically.

Her hands gripped the hair at the back of his head for some control.

The little noises seeping from her parted mouth came more frequently.

The more she whimpered, the more he understood she was right there, that he would make her come hard.

He wanted to make her come hard.

Her hands moved from his hair to the sides of his head, as she couldn't control herself anymore.

"Oh God, I'm going to come, baby… please baby." She pleaded.

David was relentless, determined.

Her arms flailed above her head gripping the pillow below her, as her thighs tightened against David's head.

No mercy.

"Ah, ah, God… David! Ah…" she screamed as her breath hitched and her back arched off of the bed.

She came hard against his mouth.

David licked her clit once, and then again sending after shocks through her body.

He kissed back up her thighs as her body tried to calm.

She pulled him to her, kissing him.

"You are perfect." He said with a handsome smile.

She kissed him again, then he rolled to the sheets beside her.

"I have something for you."

"David?" she protested.

"Liv, it's Christmas," he said pulling a small red box from the drawer of the bedside table.

A simple red box, a white silk bow.

He handed her the box and pulled her back against his chest.

Olivia pulled at the white ribbon and lifted the top of the box to see a pair of diamond earrings sparkling against the velvet.

"David, you shouldn't have," she said her voice quiet.

"Yes I should have, I wanted to give you just a little something, something that I hope will make you think of me."

"David these aren't just a little something... and I've never stopped thinking about you."

"I hope you like them."

"I love them, thank you. They're beautiful."

"No where near as beautiful as you Olivia," he said sincerely.

She kissed David, turning to snuggle tighter against his chest.

"Merry Christmas baby." He said in to the crown of her head.

"Merry Christmas."

He couldn't see the smile that covered her face.


End file.
